


Безрыбье

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Series: Булшит [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Past Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Югём вертится как уж на сковородке, чтобы разобраться, на что так злится в последнее время Джинён, но тот нем как рыба.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: Булшит [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072895
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Безрыбье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



Неловко признавать, но о том, что что-то было не так, Югём догадался, честно говоря, далеко не сразу. Его научный руководитель неделю с небольшим назад сообщил ему о предстоящей конференции, и он как бешеный пытался одновременно подготовиться к сдаче сессии и докладу на конференции — времени не хватало, чтобы спать вообще, не то чтобы замечать странные изменения в настроении своего парня.

Но факт оставался фактом — Джинён, и в лучшие дни не отличавшийся благостным характером (Югём не жаловался, он его таким любил), казалось, достиг новых вершин.

Это не проявлялось как-то там драматично, они не начали ругаться чаще, бить посуду или перестали разговаривать. Ничего подобного не произошло, и, если бы Югёму надо было предоставить чёткие ясные доказательства, что у Джинёна было плохое настроение, возможно, он бы не справился. Но за годы вместе его Джинён-радар настроился реагировать на мельчайшие изменения в Силе, и подсознательно Югём отмечал все эти крошечные знаки: чуть более высокий и назальный тон голоса, некоторые паузы в разговоре, словно Джинён или на секунду забылся, что он обижен, и вдруг вспомнил, или оценивал, стоит ли сейчас топнуть ногой и показать своё недовольство или не стоит нарушать мирную атмосферу. Даже спина Джинёна, заглянувшего в холодильник, выдавала Югёму глубокое раздражение, и сердце Югёма делало всякие непонятные кульбиты, глядя на этого вредного хёна, так что приходилось целовать его в как специально подставленную макушку, пробираясь мимо.

Наконец, несколько бессонных ночей спустя, с тезисами для конференции было покончено и, едва отправив файл научнику, Югём решил сделать перерыв в учёбе и заняться решением проблем локального характера, но глобального значения. Он встал из-за стола, потянулся, чтобы размять затёкшее после долгого сидения тело, включил чайник и полез в холодильник за перекусом.

Необходимо было придумать план действий, размышлял он, вытаскивая банку селёдки, привезённую Джебомом-хёном для него из командировки в Данию несколько недель назад.

Югём не мог припомнить, что бы такого (вернее не такого) он мог сделать за последние пару недель (а именно столько, по его оценкам, Джинён вёл себя подозрительно), да и у него не то чтобы было слишком много времени на какие-то активные действия со всей этой учёбой и конференциями.

Очевидно, следующим вариантом могло быть только бездействие, решил он, щедро накладывая рыбу на кусок тостового хлеба.

Может, он забыл о каком-то важном событии? Маловероятно, но чем чёрт не шутит. Для того чтобы быть до конца уверенным, пришлось звонить нунам.

— Югёми, — пропела Соён, едва взяв трубку, — чем обязана?

Она хоть и была более назойливой и вредной нуной, по мнению Джинёна, именно поэтому стала лучшим информатором для Югёма: сложно было что-то знать, если ты старался не совать нос в чужие дела как Боён.

Когда Югём вкратце изложил проблему, ему пришлось минут пять слушать о том, какими милыми Соён их считала.

Югёму хотелось бы надеяться, что за годы общения со всем их вредным семейством, которых рисом не корми, дай засмущать кого-то до смерти, он выработал к этому иммунитет, однако всё равно почувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки.

— Нуна, — протянул он, когда Соён пересказала ему все семейные новости и прорекламировала ему новую коллекцию у неё на работе (магазин был женской одежды, но Югём не стал задумываться, кому из них с Джинёном она предлагает прикупить там свитера и юбки. Задумываться о поступках Соён-нуны было себе дороже). — Не говорила ли ты недавно с Джинён-хёном? Не показался ли он тебе каким-то раздражённым.

— Будто он не всегда такой, — хихикнула Соён и тут же пустилась в длинный рассказ о том, как Джинён однажды поругался со своей лучшей подругой в детском саду, потому что её день рождения снова выпал на выходной и он снова не смог с ней отпраздновать прямо в нужный день.

Югём слышал про эту историю уже десять тысяч раз, но ему всегда было забавно представлять маленького Джинёна-хёна, ушастого и сердитого, не понимающего, как работают календари.

— Она родилась в День Независимости, насколько я помню, — драматически выдержав паузу, объявила Соён. — Её день рождения всегда выпадает на выходной.

Боён считала, что это был День основания Кореи, мама Джинёна — День детей, а папа Джинёна — Рождество, и Югём предпочитал думать, что у маленького Джинёна просто было много друзей.

— Но, — заключила Соён, — я не разговаривала с ним пару недель, так что не могу ничего придумать. И мама тоже ничего не рассказывала, а они точно разговаривали. Может, на работе что?

На работе у Джинёна, конечно, всегда было чему происходить. Как только они начинали ежеквартальное бюджетирование, то это просто гарантировало плохое настроение у Джинёна. Именно поэтому Югём уже наловчился высчитывать, когда начинались циклы бюджетирования. Лиса — магистриса с его кафедры — всё смеялась, что он словно цикл своей девушки рассчитывает, и в общем была недалека от правды. Но по его внутреннему календарю бюджетным горениям ещё было рано начинаться, и плюс Джинён о них как раз никогда не молчал, ругался на коллег Югёму, если прямо совсем бесился, но обычно всё это эмоциональное барахло домой не приносил.

Как бы то ни было, Югём заслужил сегодня перерыв от учёбы, а время ещё было не позднее, поэтому он отправил быстрое сообщение с предложением сходить за кофе и продолжил своё расследование.

Его следующим информантом был, конечно, Джебом-хён.

Они работали вместе с Джинёном в одной компании и всегда друг другу жаловались на то, какие все на работе идиоты. Югёму даже приходилось запрещать им разговаривать друг с другом о работе, если они собирались у них с Джинёном дома и снова начинали ругаться то на финансы, то на логистику, пока Югём готовил ужин. Надоели со страшной силой! Югём же не рассказывал им постоянно про его сумасшедших профессоров и про дурацкую университетскую бюрократию. А мог бы!

Ну, ладно. Джебом-хём был не просто коллегой Джинёна-хёна, но и хорошим другом и официальным поставщиком датской селёдки королевскому двору (то есть Югёму). Последняя поставка случилась совсем недавно, поэтому, недолго думая, Югём вызвал хёна на кофе: в знак благодарности за морские заморские дары, но ещё и хорошенько так расспросить, что могло так витиевато закрутить Джинёна в причудливый эмоциональный узел.

Через час, сидя в кафе рядом с работой Джинёна и Джебома, Югёму вообще казалось, что это просто Джебом все свои печали отдал Джинёну — ещё месяц назад Югём и подумать не мог, что вскоре сможет увидеть своего хёна снова радостным как сейчас, но вот он сидел, аж сиял как начищенный таз, пил свой сладкий до ужаса кофе и постоянно поглядывал в телефон, создавая ощущение, что он весь такой занятой человек.

Джебом, конечно, был супер занятым человеком — он постоянно шлялся в свои командировки (частенько — в Данию), иногда месяцами не виделся с друзьями и близкими, что и привело к тому, что в начале года его бросил Ёнджэ-хён. Тогда Джебом совсем скис, а работа продолжала из него выдавливать жизнь просто по капельке, и Югём с Джинёном часто обсуждали, как так его подбодрить бы.

Человека, который сейчас сидел напротив Югёма, подбадривать не надо было — от него надо было скорее батарейки заряжать, такое от него исходило сияние. У Югёма аж челюсть отпала.

— Хён, — наконец, догадался Югём, — тебя повысили, что ли?

Джебом попытался нахмуриться, но с его сияющим лицом этого не получилось.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну ты весь… улыбаешься, — пожал плечами Югём, и Джебом нахмурился с чуть большим усилием. Но потом он снова посмотрел в телефон, и лицо его разгладилось, как из-за любимых косметических масок мамы Югёма.

Что ему там такого пишут?

— Работа? — спросил Югём, совершенно обескураженый происходящем. Он пришёл сюда решить загадку, а получил ещё одну.

Джебом отложил телефон в сторону и наконец-то посмотрел на Югёма.

— Так что ты хотел обсудить? — спросил он. — И почему велел не говорить Джинёну?

— Потому что я хочу обсудить его, ну, — как нечто очевидное сказал Югём, и Джебом, честное слово, рассмеялся. Югём не слышал, как он смеялся, уже год почти и с каждой минутой всё больше уверовал в теории о похищении и подмены людей инопланетянами.

— Логично, — сказал Джебом, — а что с ним такое?

— Мне кажется, он в последнее время какой-то слишком раздражительный, — сказал Югём, — словно ему всё время ботинки натирают, вроде мелочь, но бесит страшно и постоянно.

И в этот момент телефон Джебома мигнул новым сообщением. И Югём правда не пытался подглядывать, он посмотрел на него чисто автоматически, потому что яркий экран привлёк его внимание, а увидев, не смог развидеть: превью сообщения заполнило весь экран смартфона ровными рядами пульсирующих сердечек.

Он бы ничего не подумал даже на самом деле — он бы сам мог такое Джебому отправить, но когда Югём поднял глаза от телефона и столкнулся взглядом с Джебом, шея того начала радикально краснеть.

— Это, это Ёнджэ-хён? — ошарашено спросил он.

Джебом посмотрел на свой телефон (где превью всё ещё моргало всеми сердцами), потом на Югёма, а потом снова на телефон (экран которого наконец-то погас) и едва-едва помотал головой из стороны в сторону.

Югём почувствовал, что улыбается от уха до уха.

— В Дании? — уточнил он.

Джебом всё так же кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

— Джинён знает?

Джебом едва-едва кивнул. Уши его уже прямо пылали.

Ну, по крайней мере, одна загадка была решена.

Решив не издеваться над хёном в рабочее время, Югём не стал пытать про детали и даже сходил за стаканом воды. Когда Джебом пришёл в себя и перестал быть таким красным, Югём проводил его до входа в офис.

— Не замечал за Джинёном ничего необычного, — сказал он Югёму на прощание.

Когда он скрылся в здании, Югём только и мог что рассмеяться в голос. Конечно, не заметил! Он бы сейчас, наверное, и кита под носом бы не заметил в своём состоянии тотальной влюблённости.

Секрет раскрылся сам, когда Югём его и не ожидал. Посреди ночи в тот же день он проснулся в кровати один.

Подумав, что Джинён пошёл в туалет, а сам Югём бы не отказался от стакана воды, он отправился в кухню, где и наткнулся на Джинёна, жадно поедавшего датскую селёдку прямо пальцами из банки в полной темноте, освещённый только светом из холодильника.

— Ты чего? — спросил Югём, с которого от шока сон как рукой сняло, — ты же вроде не любишь селёдку?

И тут плотину прорвало:

— В смысле не люблю, — жаловался ему Джинён на диване, куда они перебрались с кухни, всё ещё не выпуская селёдку из рук, — я из Пусана, там все любят рыбу, любую, это генетическое.

Югём вытащил банку из его рук.

— И Джебом, хён, он же мой лучший друг, мы же через столько вместе прошли, я же несколько недель из-за его просьбы тебе не рассказывал про этого его Джексона!

Ах Джексона, подумал Югём, притягивая Джинёна в объятия.

— А он тебе привёз селёдку — пять видов, пять! — а мне даже магнитика не привёз. Что в этот раз, что в январе, ну и какой он друг после этого? — Джинён всё бубнил ему куда-то в шею, и Югём с трудом справился с волной необъяснимой нежности.

Его любимый дурак-хён.

— А ты просил у него? Магнитик? — Югём поцеловал Джинёна в красное злое ухо.

— А ты? — Джинён освободился из объятий на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы видеть лицо Югёма.

— Попросил, — кивнул Югём, — ещё и пять напоминаний прислал, ты же знаешь, какой хён растяпа. А если бы знал, что ты любишь селёдку, я бы побольше попросил привезти.

Югём прямо видел, как Джинён пытается сдержаться и продолжить злиться, но с этим аргументом невозможно было спорить. Завтра они ещё наверняка Джебому все косточки перетрут и про этого нового Джексона поговорят, и можно будет вызвать хёна в выходные на допрос.

Но пока что он притянул Джинёна к себе и поцеловал.

У Джинёна был вкус селёдки с укропом.


End file.
